1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure for a signal line that can cut the cores of the signal line evenly and easily.
2. Description of the Prior
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a signal line 10 and a conventional connector 20 are pressed by a crimping tool, wherein the connector 20 includes a body 21 and a guide member 22, the body 21 is integrally made of transparent material and includes a passage 211 formed therein, and includes a press member 212 pressed into the passage 211. Besides, the passage 211 includes a plurality of closed slots 213 extending to a front end thereof, each slot 213 includes a through groove 214 arranged thereabove to insert a guide member 22 with an end foot 221. The crimping tool 30 includes a first and a second clippers 31 and 32 axially connected together, the first clipper 31 includes a holder 311 mounted thereon and having a positioning recess 312 fixed on the holder 311 to receive the connector 20, and the second clipper 32 includes a coupling plate 321 to abut against the guide member 22 of the connector 20 and a clamping panel 322 to bias against the press member 212 of the body 21, such that as the first and the second clippers 31, 32 are pressed, the guide member 22 and the press member 212 of the connector 20 are pressed, and a blade 323 on one side of the second clipper 32 cuts the signal line 10. In operation, the crimpling tool 30 is used to peel the signal line 10, and then the signal line 10 is placed under the blade 323 of the second clipper 32. Thereafter, the first and the second clippers 31, 32 are pressed and the blade 323 of the second clipper 32 cuts and peels a covering layer 11 of the signal line 10 off so that a plurality of cores 12 of the signal line 10 expose, and then the cores 12 are pulled straight to be cut by using the blade 323, the suitable length of the signal line 10 is inserted the passage 211 of the body 21 so that the cores 12 of the signal line 10 are placed to the slots 213 of the body 21 to be checked whether they are inserted to exact positions to be pressed by the crimping tool 30 further, wherein the connector 20 is placed to the positioning recess 312 of the first clipper 31, and as the first and the second clippers 31, 32 are pressed, the guide member 22 and the press member 212 of the connector 20 are pressed so that an end foot 211 of the guide member 22 pierces an isolation layer of the core 12 to contact with the core 12. The press member 212 bends downward to contact with the covering layer 11 of the signal line 10, hence the signal line 10 and the connector 20 are coupled together securely.
However such a conventional connector and crimpling tool still have the following disadvantages:
1. The cores 12 of the signal line 10 are cut to be inserted to the exact pressing positions. Therefore if the cores are not be cut evenly, they can not be placed to the exact pressing positions so that the guide member 22 contacts with the cores 12.
2. Due to the slots 213 of the passage 211 of the connector 20 are closed, the cores 12 of the signal lines 10 have to be cut evenly first to extend a suitable length, but if the length is too short, it does not contact with the guide member 22, and while the length is too long, it does not abut against the covering layer 11 of the signal line 10, disengaging the signal line 10 from the connector 20 easily.
3. After the cut cores are inserted to the slots 213, the user can not check whether the cores 12 are inserted to the exact pressing positions precisely, causing poor signal contact.
4. If any core 12 does not contact with the guide member 22 of the connector 20, another connector 20 has to be pressed again, causing material and operation costs.
5. The cores 12 are easy to be damaged during cutting process, and the covering layer 11 of the signal line 10 can not be peeled off during improper cutting process.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.